


Игры серьезные и не очень

by Mouse_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_M/pseuds/Mouse_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Странная одержимость Драко Малфоя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Игры серьезные и не очень

Кулак Рона врезался в нос Малфоя, сминая хрящ. Раздался противный хруст, и на пол закапала кровь. Все замерли. И Гарри, и Гермиона, и ещё десяток студентов, столпившихся около лестницы…. Сам Драко тоже замер, изумленно глядя на рыжего. Он был похож на человека, с которым заговорил его собственный ботинок. Правый.

Малфой медленно поднял руку с зажатым в ней платком и провел по лицу, размазывая кровь. Минуту назад этим самым платком он брезгливо вытер руки, «случайно» коснувшись в коридоре Гермионы.

Та стояла, прижав ладонь к губам и держась за полу мантии Гарри, замершего в позе бегуна перед стартом: Рон опередил его на доли секунды.

За спиной Малфоя шумно выдохнул Гойл, Крэбб хрустнул костяшками пальцев.

Испуганно ойкнул второкурсник с Хаффлпафа.

Мизансцена впечатляла.

-Уизли, - голос Драко походил на шипение простуженной змеи. Глухой, гнусавый и свистящий. – Уизли, ты…

Что именно он хотел сказать, никто не узнал, поскольку в следующее мгновение он метнулся к Рону и с силой впечатал кулак тому в челюсть.

\- Гарри, останови их!!!- закричала Гермиона, продолжая держать Поттера за мантию. Тот дернулся в сторону дерущихся, но пальчики Грейнджер словно превратились в сталь.

А вмешиваться было уже поздно.. Вцепившиеся друг в друга Рон и Драко словно в танце кружились по коридору; полы мантий хлопали в воздухе, как крылья. Пару секунд и несколько замысловатых па спустя, они очутились у лестницы, на миг задержались на верхней ступеньке и рухнули вниз.

 

* * *

\- Рон, ты рыжее недоразумение, - голос Финигана взлетал вверх и терялся где-то под потолком. – Надо быть тобой, чтобы упасть на Малфоя и сломать ему всего лишь запястье!

\- Заткнись.

\- Нет, ну в самом деле! Как можно рухнуть на человека…в смысле, на Малфоя… и сломать ему всего-навсего запястье, а себе ногу???!

\- Блять, Финниган, иди, сбрось его с лестницы и прыгни сверху! – Уизли говорил сквозь зубы: видимо сломанная нога не желала срастаться безболезненно.

\- И потом, ты несправедлив, - ухмыльнулся Гарри. – Не только запястье, но ещё и нос. Кулаком.

\- А, да, нос…., -Финниган слез с больничной койки Рона, где сидел до этого момента и прошелся туда-сюда.. – Нос –это уже серьёзно! Нос – это уже больно. Давайте его добьём? Из человеколюбия.

\- Давай, я сразу за вами. Гарри, где мой меч? Где мой конь? Где мои костыли, в конце концов?

\- Нафига тебе меч? Огреешь его по башке судном.

\- И вставишь в жопу костыль, - Симус вновь запрыгнул на Ронову кровать.

\- Финниган, отвали от моей ноги!!!! Аааа!!!!!! Ты совсем дегенерат?!!

\- По-моему она криво срастается. Её надо сломать ещё раз.

\- А по-моему у тебя вместо мозгов драконье дерьмо, - Рон улыбался, но по голосу было слышно, что ему больно. – Слушай, Мальчик-который, какого Снейпа ты привел ко мне это вместо Гермионы?

\- Гермиона отбывает повинность на зельях. Как и весь курс.

\- Да, это страшная история…

\- Он налетел внезапно…

\- Шурша перепончатыми крыльями…

\- Выпуская искры из глаз…

\- Поливая ядовитой слюной пол….

\- Он хватал их когтями….

\- Рвал зубами….

\- Короче, Снейп загнал весь поток на контрольную по противоядиям. Спасти удалось только Симуса.

\- Круто. В следующий раз приведи Невилла.

-Смеешься? Невилл уже принесён в жертву Великой Летучей Мыши.

\- Приведи Лаванду. Дина. Филча. Но не Финнигана.

\- Спасибо. Ты очень мил, чёртов голодранец. Никакой благодарности.

\- Иди в жопу.

\- Иду. Кстати, Помфри сказала, что нога будет срастаться одну ночь. Так что до завтра.

\- Встречайте меня с цветами!

\- Давай, Рон, увидимся на свободе!

\- Гриффиндор тебя не забудет!

Рон улёгся, стараясь не шевелить больной ногой, и, спустя пару минут, провалился в сон.

 

* * *

Драко осторожно приоткрыл тяжелую дверь лазарета. В палате было тихо и темно, только на полу лежали неровные квадраты лунного света. Малфой вытащил волшебную палочку и медленно двинулся вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в громоздкие силуэты кроватей. Уизли должен быть где-то здесь. Рыжий ублюдок не отделается сломанной ногой, нет. На нём вообще живого места не останется. А первым, что Драко ему сломает, будет нос…

Уизли спал у окна. Лунный свет падал на изломанные складки одеяла, делая Рона похожим на кучу тряпья. Драко осторожно приблизился и замер, направив палочку на тёмный взъерошенный затылок.

С минуту он стоял, размышляя над тем, какое проклятье наслать на рыжего первым. Затем рука с палочкой дрогнула и опустилась. Так неинтересно.

Малфой подошел к кровати, опустил руку на плечо спящему и потянул, переворачивая его на спину. Вдруг что-то схватило его за руку, перед глазами взорвалось солнце, и Драко понял, что ему второй раз за сегодняшний день сломали нос.

Он стоял, склонившись над больничной кроватью, сжимая в кулаке ворот чужой пижамы. Рыжий, в свою очередь, одной рукой крепко держал его за форменный галстук, второй – за запястье занесённой для удара руки. Палочку Драко обронил.

Малфой смотрел вниз, в чужие широко распахнутые глаза. В темноте они казались черными и блестели, словно стекло. Слизеринцу показалось, что он смотрит на большую куклу с хрупкой фарфоровой кожей и стеклянными глазами. Веснушки напоминали брызги чернил из сломанной ручки. Драко подумал, что если он сейчас ударит, то это лицо треснет, как старая венецианская маска, много лет стоявшая на камине в Малфой-менор.

На пижаме Уизли появилось пятно. Потом ещё одно. Кровь капала из носа Драко, черными кляксами расплываясь на больничной пижаме.

Внезапно Рон разжал пальцы, выпуская запястье Драко. Малфой потерял равновесие и, качнувшись вперед, уперся рукой в деревянную спинку кровати. Мелькнула мысль, что чёртов Уизли оказался быстрее, и что сейчас он получит в морду в третий раз и уже не успеет этому помешать. Надо было огреть его по башке табуреткой, подумал слизеринец, стискивая пальцами пижамный ворот. Надо было задушить его во сне. Надо было….

Рыжий поднял фарфоровую руку и тыльной стороной ладони провел по его лицу, стирая кровь.

 

* * *

Уже давно перевалило за полночь, но в Слизеринской гостиной было светло: горел огонь в камине, горели свечи в тяжелых бронзовых подсвечниках. Драко Малфой сидел в кресле, перекинув ноги через подлокотник, и смотрел в огонь. Прошло уже 2 дня с памятного падения с лестницы, но запястье до сих пор ныло, мешая спать. Точно также болела в первые дни Метка, выкручивая предплечье, сводя с ума по ночам. Иногда, незадолго до рассвета, в Час Быка, Драко задумывался, всегда ли избранность должна соседствовать с болью. Иногда Драко задумывался, на той ли он стороне. В такие ночи он долго смотрел в темноту под закрытыми веками и гнал от себя крамольные мысли.

Вот и сейчас он сидел в пустой гостиной, глядя в огонь и пытаясь не думать ни о чем. Но, неизвестно почему, перед глазами стояла чужая бледная кисть в пятнах крови. Драко никогда не замечал, насколько правильной формы у Уизли кисти. Да и странно было бы, если бы он обращал на это внимание….

И все-таки, какая у него бледная кожа. И узкие запястья. Руки наверняка в мозолях, но пальцы длинные и тонкие. Такие руки бывают у детей из чистокровных семей. Такая кожа получается от кровосмесительных связей. Малфой поморщился: сама мысль, что Уизли по чистоте крови не уступает ему, казалась абсурдной.

Размышляя о странностях жизни, Драко поднял руку и провел тыльной стороной ладони по лицу.

Не то.

 

* * *

\- Рон, если тебя не затруднит, удели мне минутку своего времени.

Рон оторвался от шахматной доски, где его ферзь как раз отрывал голову ладье Гарри. Они сидели в библиотеке, убивая время между уроками.

\- Что, прости?

\- Рон, - голос Гермионы не изменился ни на йоту, а воздух вокруг стал заметно холоднее.

\- В смысле … да, прости, - пытаясь придать лицу виноватое выражение, Рон повернулся к Гермионе, которая делала за него домашнее задание. – Уже все?

\- Уже не все. Если ты думал, что я просто сделаю за тебя всю работу, то спешу тебя огорчить, - спокойно сказала девушка, давно привыкшая к обезоруживающей наглости своих друзей. – Мы сделаем лучше.

\- Куда лучше то, - пробурчал Рон, тоскливо глядя на свиток, исписанный ровным почерком Гермионы.

\- Я написала тебе все расчеты, - Грейнджер пропустила его ворчание мимо ушей. – Тут все ясно и понятно, так что схему движения Сатурна ты сможешь начертить самостоятельно. Правда схему для спутников я не рассчитывала, но это элементарно….ты и сам сможешь.

\- Шутишь? – Рон глядел на неё, как инквизиция на Галилео Галилея. – Там этих спутников 18 штук!

\- Приятно знать, что ты усвоил хоть что-то из курса астрономии, - хмыкнула Гермиона. – Кстати, нам необязательно чертить схемы ко всем восемнадцати, достаточно основных…

\- Ну хоть в чём-то повезло.

\- …основных двенадцати, - Гермиона свернула свиток и засунула в сафьяновый футляр. – Так что ты быстро справишься. А как закончишь, я с удовольствием проверю.

Она с улыбкой протянула свиток застонавшему Рону.

\- Говорил тебе, бери Плутон, - ухмыльнулся Гарри, раскачиваясь на стуле. – Один единственный спутник – дел на 10 минут.

\- Три, - Гермиона сгребла со стола перья и, не глядя, сунула в сумку.

\- Что – три?

\- Три спутника. У Плутона.

\- Фигово, - Поттер было загрустил, но через секунду его лицо осветилось нестерпимо яркой улыбкой. – Герм, я говорил, что люблю тебя?

\- За расчётами к Рону, - Гермиона сложила в сумку свитки и щелкнула замком. – Кстати, нам пора на зелья.

\- Рон, я говорил, что люблю тебя?

\- Учти, я пока не готов к серьёзным отношениям, - Уизли привычным жестом забрал у подруги её сумку и закинул к себе на плечо. – Но ты можешь понести мой портфель.

\- Ах, оставьте, - Поттер поморщился и кинул в приятеля его школьным рюкзаком. – Меня утомляют все эти ухаживания.

\- Ну и фиг с тобой.

\- Ну и фиг со мной. Кстати, на нас уже полчаса пялится Малфой.

\- Что? – Рон завертел головой, пытаясь обнаружить хорька среди стеллажей. Тот и правда был неподалёку: сидел у окна, читая какой-то замурзанного вида фолиант.

\- Только что опустил глаза, - Гарри пытался загнать внутрь доски разбегающиеся шахматы. – Затевает очередную диверсию?

\- Снейп его знает, - Рон почесал подбородок. - Чёртов хорек, чуть не задушил меня в лазарете.

\- Мы бы отомстили, - Гарри наконец-то собрал все шахматы и с грохотом захлопнул доску. – Уже идем!

Последняя реплика предназначалась Гермионе, нетерпеливо ожидающей их у выхода.

Уже выходя из библиотеки, Рон лопатками почувствовал, как Малфой смотрит ему вслед. Взгляд был почти осязаем: Рону показалось, что под этим взглядом на спине натянется и лопнет кожа.

Когда Рон обернулся, Драко все так же сидел у окна, читая книгу.

 

* * *

Двери в застеклённых теплицах были открыты настежь, но, несмотря на это, было жарко, и в воздухе стоял густой тёплый запах скошенной травы.

Драко натянул на руки мягкие кожаные перчатки и переломил толстый зеленый стебель. Умирающий цветок выплюнул в воздух облачко пыльцы, а из стебля потек густой ядовитый сок. Драко подвинул к себе стеклянную пиалу и принялся выдавливать в неё сок. Вокруг тем же самым занимались ещё 40 студентов со Слизерина и Гриффиндора. По их лицам было заметно, что мыслями они далеки от травологии: близился матч Гриффиндор-Слизерин и те, кто не был занят обдумыванием стратегии, прикидывал, какую бы ещё гадость сделать противнику.

Как ни странно, Драко не думал ни о том, ни о другом. Его мало волновал предстоящий матч: скоро начнётся игра поинтереснее, и у Драко уже есть пропуск на поле, вытатуированный на левой руке. Малфой намеревался вступить в игру полностью готовым и в финале выйти победителем.

Драко поискал глазами своего противника. Тот пытался сломать плотный, похожий на резину стебель, что было не так то просто. Рядом как всегда крутилась его рыжеволосая тень. Уизли пытался пытался намотать цветок Поттеру на шею, одновременно что-то втолковывая своей подружке-магле.

Драко дёрнул уголком губ. Жалкий голодранец Уизли был…забавен. Примерно как помойный котенок, играющий с картофельными очистками. Возится глупый, бессмысленно-смелый, не думая о будущем, и вызывая у прохожих улыбку своей вознёй. Ему, наверное, никогда не приходилось мучаться бессонницей, до рассвета глядя в потолок. Ему, скорее всего, и в голову не приходило, что он стоит на пороге новой эпохи. Ему, без сомнения, не стать одним из избранных, вершащих историю. Он просто забавен.

Малфой, забыв работать, смотрел на Поттера и видел рыжую шевелюру, мелькающую за его плечом. Уизли наконец-то удалось закинуть растение на шею своему приятелю; стебель лопнул, и Поттера осыпало пыльцой. Тот чихнул, расхохотался и, не снимая защитной перчатки, локтём попытался вытереть лицо.

Драко, опустив руки, смотрел на Грейнджер, закатившую глаза, и видел как Уизли небрежно стянул с руки перчатку и схватил Поттера за подбородок. Золотой мальчик, усмехнувшись, оттолкнул рыжего, что-то сказал. А Уизли поднял бледную руку и тыльной стороной кисти провел по его лицу, стирая пыльцу. Это выглядело так же естественно, как убирать упавшую на глаза чёлку, как щуриться от солнца, как зашнуровывать ботинки. Словно все годы их знакомства Уизли только и делал, что стирал со щеки Поттера цветочную пыльцу, остывший кофе, следы от чьей-то губной помады. Словно все эти годы Драко только и делал, что смотрел, как узкая кисть осторожно проходится по чужому лицу.

Драко услышал хруст и, посмотрев вниз, увидел раздавленный цветок и густой сок, текущий по темной коже перчаток. И впервые за последние дни подумал, что с ним что-то не так.

 

* * *

Рон замер, не сняв до конца футболку, и прислушался. Либо у него начались галлюцинации, либо в ванной для старост был ещё кто-то, кроме него. Утешительная мысль, что это может быть Гермиона, пришедшая ополоснуться в час ночи, показалась малоубедительной. За спиной опять раздался тихий шорох.

Здраво рассудив, что и дальше стоять с футболкой на голове бессмысленно, рыжий медленно надел её обратно и повернулся на звук. Сильный удар в лицо помешал ему разглядеть нежданного гостя, однако голос, раздавшийся в следующее мгновение, все расставил по местам.

\- Почти квиты, Уизли. Но поскольку похоже, что нос у тебя уже сломан, я, в качестве исключения, могу свернуть тебе челюсть. Это не говоря о запястье, разумеется.

\- Сказал бы сразу, что хочешь принять ванну первым, - Рон вытер с подбородка кровь и собрался было подняться на ноги и всыпать хорьку по первое число, как вдруг заметил в руках слизеринского поганца волшебную палочку. Его собственная палочка лежала на краю бассейна, в небрежно сброшенной мантии.

Рон поднял глаза. Малфой возвышался над ним, как тень отца Гамлета, и молчал. В полумраке ванной комнаты и без того бледный Драко напоминал застиранный пододеяльник: тусклые волосы, блеклые глаза - ни одного цветового пятна. На секунду Рону показалось, что перед ним изображение со старых магловских фотографий – статичное и монохромное. Рыжий уже было подумал, что стоит ткнуть его ногой, но тут чёрно-белая фотография открыла рот:

\- Перевернись.

\- Что? – Рон вздернул брови, глядя на Малфоя, как на умалишенного. Тот раздраженно скривил рот и, наклонившись, больно ткнул Уизли палочкой в ключицу.

\- Перевернись, - громко и чётко повторил слизеринский хорек. – На живот.

С полсекунды Рон раздумывал, а не попытаться ли отобрать у Малфоя палочку, но по зрелом размышлении отмел эту мысль, как нереальную. Гадая, какую подлость задумала эта бледная моль на этот раз, он улёгся на живот, пытаясь держать Малфоя в поле зрения.

\- Заведи руки за спину.

\- А не пошёл бы ты в…

Договорить Рон не успел: Драко прошептал несколько слов и руки сами собой дернулись назад, а локти приклеились друг другу. Рон скрипнул зубами: ему показалось, что он вывихнул обе лопатки.

В следующую секунду он почувствовал малфоевское колено, упершееся ему в поясницу.

\- А теперь поговорим, - слизеринец чуть сдвинул колено, видимо пытаясь найти более удобное положение, и Рон подумал, что если не лопатки, то позвоночник то уж точно не минует травмы.

\- Давай, - от боли рыжий говорил сквозь зубы. – Я, правда, немного не настроен дискутировать, ну да чёрт с тобой. Давай поговорим о погоде.

Вместо ответа Малфой надавил коленом, и Рон зашипел от боли.

\- Ты банален до тошноты, нищеброд, - Малфой запустил пальцы в Ронову шевелюру и слегка приподнял его голову. – Или ты сейчас ответишь на мой вопрос, или тебе будет очень больно.

\- Много говоришь, - прошипел Рон. – Чего тебе надо, придурок?

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Что? – рыжий попытался повернуть голову, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя, но тот уткнул его лицом в пол.

\- Ты наложил заклятие. Какое? Или это было зелье? Отвечай!

\- Малфой, - с чувством произнес Уизли. –Теперь я понимаю, что ты не придурок. Ты псих.

В ответ слизеринец ощутимо приложил его носом о каменный пол.

\- Я спросил, - в голосе Малфоя прорезались металлические нотки. – Какое ты наложил заклятие?

Рон, лежащий лицом в луже собственной крови, почувствовал, как по позвоночнику пополз холодок. Неожиданно подумалось, что хорёк и правда не в своём уме.

\- Не накладывал я никакого заклятия, идиот! – злобно выкрикнул Рон и, почувствовав, как Малфой за волосы поднимает его голову, приготовился к очередному удару. Но удара не последовало.

\- Да…. Скорее всего ты говоришь правду, - задумчиво произнес Драко. – Тебе на это просто не хватит мозгов. Тогда, может быть это сделала твоя подружка-грязнокровка?

Слизеринец заставил Рона запрокинуть голову, и тот закашлялся, когда кровь из разбитого носа хлынула в горло.

\- Да что сделала то?!

\- Ты знаешь –что!!!

\- Ничего я не знаю, псих придурочный!!! – Рон почувствовал, как Малфой сжал пальцы в его волосах и зажмурился, ожидая очередной встречи с каменным полом.

Вместо этого он ощутил, как ослабло давление малфоевского колена на поясницу, когда Драко наклонился вперед и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Рон замер, когда Малфой глубоко вздохнул, прижимаясь губами к его затылку и что-то шепча. Рыжий не слышал слов, просто чувствовал движение губ.

В следующее мгновение Драко разжал пальцы, и Рон в который раз за сегодняшнюю ночь грохнулся лицом об пол. Последнее, что он слышал перед тем, как потерять сознание, был голос Драко, снимающего с него заклинание.

 

* * *

Драко ворвался в пустую гостиную Слизерина, упал в кресло и замер. Что происходит? Что с ним, чёрт возьми, происходит?! Ему казалось, что он понял причину, что все просто: глупое заклятие или приворотное зелье, из тех, что продаются во всех магазинах волшебных шуток. Но Уизли не врал –Драко ясно это чувствовал. Он и правда не знал, в чем дело.

Парень подпер щёку кулаком и уставился в пространство. Будучи Малфоем до мозга костей, все свои душевные порывы Драко с легкостью укладывал в простенькую схему «хочу-получу». Он имел весьма смутное представление о внутренних конфликтах, поскольку никогда не сталкивался с проблемой выбора: желаемое всегда оказывалось в его руках если не сразу, то в кратчайшие сроки. Он имел довольно расплывчатое представление о чувствах: самым сильным в его арсенале было чувство собственника. Он не имел абсолютно никакого представления о том, что делать дальше: он совершенно ясно чувствовал, что ему нужен этот нищий Уизли, но не мог понять почему. Это напрягало.

Внезапно заныло предплечье левой руки. Словно гнилой зуб оно с каждой минутой болело все сильнее, грозя свести с ума. Драко сам не заметил, как повалился на колени, прижимая руку к груди. Он задрал рукав и увидел Метку, проступившую на коже. Желудок тут же скрутило, а сердце забилось где-то в горле. Это знак! Страх пополам с возбуждением захлестнули Драко с головой, оставив в голове только одну мысль: «скоро…скоро все начнётся».

 

* * *

Серое небо висело над головой, словно крышка гроба. Драко Малфой запрокинул голову вверх и уставился на тяжелые тучи, брюхатые осенним дождем. Он аппарировал сюда пару минут назад, а октябрьская сырость уже успела пролезть за шиворот, заставив зябко передернуть плечами. Драко чихнул, накинул на голову капюшон тёмного плаща и зашагал к двухэтажному зданию, видневшемуся неподалеку.

Прошел год с тех пор, как началась война. Началась в открытую, оставив позади колебания, смутные догадки и удары исподтишка. Волшебный мир вновь раскололся на две части, и каждому пришлось выбрать сторону. Драко сделал выбор, не колеблясь, рассчитывая на красивую и быструю игру. Но молниеносной победы не получилось. Драко был не единственным, кто наивно полагал, что противники Лорда за долгие годы мира обленились, оплыли жирком и перестали представлять опасность. Совершенно неожиданно Министерство с одной стороны и пополнивший свои ряды Орден Феникса с другой оказали Упивающимся Смертью достойный отпор. Казалось, Светлая сторона в одночасье забыла, что она светлая: авроры убивали на месте без суда и следствия, министерские работники создали огромную агентурную сеть, да и простые волшебники сопротивлялись с пугающим безрассудством обреченных. В первые месяцы обе стороны навалили горы трупов, но это не склонило чашу весов на чью-либо сторону. Тогда война приобрела затяжной характер: противники выжидали, внимательно наблюдая друг за другом. Авроры днём и ночью искали Тёмного Лорда. Упивающиеся пытались найти Поттера. Но ни тем ни другим не везло: оба словно провалились сквозь землю. Так что массовые убийства прекратились, и началась охота на ближайшее окружение. Пока, правда, безуспешная…

Драко приблизился к дому и остановился, почувствовав легкое шевеление воздуха впереди. Парень прошептал несколько слов, и защитный барьер слабо замерцал и на мгновение исчез, впуская гостя. Малфой преодолел три вытертые ступеньки, ведущие на крыльцо дома, и снял капюшон. В ту же секунду где-то вдалеке громыхнуло, и с небес хлынула вода.

Драко ещё не успел постучать, как дверь распахнулась: на пороге стояла невысокая женщина с тусклыми волосами и четкими, словно ножом вырезанными складками возле губ.

\- Алекто, - Драко едва заметно кивнул. – Где Макнейр?

\- В гостиной, - Алекто указала рукой куда-то в глубину дома.

Драко отодвинул её плечом и прошел в холл. Проходя мимо кухни, через открытую дверь он увидел нескольких незнакомых людей в черных плащах, сидевших за столом и что-то обсуждавших. Не останавливаясь, Малфой вошел в гостиную.

\- Драко, - Макнейр поднялся из кресла ему навстречу. – Добро пожаловать.

\- Поттера видели в Лондоне, - вместо приветствия произнес Драко, краем глаза заметив, как в комнату вошла Алекто и села в кресло у камина. - Два дня назад. С ним была Грейнджер и двое министерских.

Мужчина кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- Ты не выглядишь удивленным, - обычно Драко обходился безлико-вежливым «вы», но спокойная улыбка Макнейра неожиданно вывела его из себя.

\- Мы этого ожидали, - Уолден сел обратно в кресло, глядя, как Драко пытается расстегнуть плащ. – Он должен был появиться в Лондоне, чтобы встретиться с Беллатрисой.

Пару минут Драко молчал и смотрел на Макнейра так, что любой другой на его месте почувствовал бы себя по меньшей мере неловко.

\- Он сошел с ума? – голос Драко не выражал абсолютно никаких эмоций, руки замерли на застежке плаща.

По прежнему улыбаясь, Макнейр покачал головой.

\- У нас есть кое-что, очень ему нужное, - мужчина посмотрел на Малфоя: тот молчал, ожидая продолжения. – Несколько дней назад несколько Авроров напали на группу Беллы.

\- Все мертвы? – Драко сел на диван, бросив плащ рядом.

\- Почти. Белла оставила в живых только одного.

\- Кого? – отчего-то вдруг засосало под ложечкой.

\- Его дружка. Младшего Уизли.

\- И он…, - Драко и сам не знал, что хочет спросить, но Уолден истолковал его вопрос по-своему.

\- Да, он согласился встретиться с Беллой. Это произойдет завтра, - Макнейр подался вперед. – Поэтому я сегодня ночью должен быть в Лондоне. Ты останься здесь: Уизли пока жив, надо за ним присматривать.

Уолден прекрасно понимал, что для честолюбивого Драко такое поручение равносильно унижению, и потому впился глазами в лицо мальчишки, ожидая признаков недовольства. Однако Малфой спокойно вернул взгляд, лишь чуть дернулся уголок бледных губ.

\- Если что-то случится, убивай, - убедившись, что Драко не собирается впадать в неконтролируемую ярость, Макрнейр поднялся с кресла. – Он наверху с Забини.

Драко проигнорировал эту информацию с поистине аристократическим высокомерием. Макрейр скривился и аппарировал.

 

 

Лестница, ведущая наверх, была старой и скрипучей, как и весь дом. Поднимаясь, Драко скользил взглядом по стенам: кое-где на выцветших обоях остались яркие участки, видимо, раньше тут висели картины или фотографии. Cкорее всего, хозяева дома умерли недавно. Скорее всего, они умерли не своей смертью. Скорее всего, их тела лежат в подвале и тихо гниют.

Драко ступил на последнюю ступеньку и замер. Прямо от лестницы начинался длинный холл, перегороженный посередине креслом. На кресле развалился Блез, со скучающим видом листающий книгу. Заметив движение на лестнице, он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Малфоем.

\- О, Драко, - та радость, с которой Забини произнес его имя, дала Драко понять, насколько тому скучно. – Я слышал, как ты преодолел барьер.

\- Охраняешь Уизли? - вместо приветствия Малфой подошел к креслу и покосился на дверь, перед которой оно стояло.

\- А…да, - Блез сразу поскучнел. – Сижу тут с самого утра. Скорей бы он подох, нищий ублюдок.

\- Сказали не убивать? – поинтересовался Драко, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

\- Вроде того, - черноволосый мальчишка зевнул. – Кстати, если хочешь, можешь сходить проведать. Отомстишь разом за все сломанные ребра, выбитые зубы и растоптанную гордость. А то ведь он из тебя не один год дерьмо выколачивал.

Вопреки некоторым опасениям Блеза, после этих слов Драко не двинул ему по морде, не наслал круцио и даже не перевернул кресло. Он просто стоял и смотрел. Воодушевленный удачным началом, Забини продолжил:

\- Может и правда сходишь, душу отведешь? А я пока пойду поем, ноги разомну…

\- А давай, - неожиданно согласился Драко. – Иди, ешь.

\- Скоро вернусь, - не веря своей удаче, Блез вскочил с кресла и направился к лестнице.

\- Можешь не торопиться, - Малфой не удостоил его даже взгляда. - Если понадобишься, позову.

\- Высокомерная сволочь, - пробормотал Забини, спускаясь.

Драко повернул ключ в замочной скважине и взялся за дверную ручку. Дверь открылась неожиданно бесшумно. Так странно, ему уже казалось, что в этом доме скрипит абсолютно все.

В комнате царил полумрак, но Драко увидел, что нет никакой мебели, а окна заколочены досками. Малфой медленно огляделся, заметил дверь, ведущую, видимо в ванную, и матрас, брошенный на пол у стены.

Уизли спал на матрасе, подтянув колени к животу и подняв замусоленный воротничок некогда белой рубашки. Видимо ему было холодно. Драко мгновение постоял на пороге, вглядываясь в тени на бледном веснушчатом лице, а потом шагнул вперед, прикрыв за собой дверь. Стараясь не скрипеть старыми половицами, он приблизился к спящему и опустился на корточки. Рыжий почти не изменился, разве что немного отросли волосы.

Драко протянул руку и осторожно, тыльной стороной ладони провел по бледной щеке. Вокруг стоял непонятный гул: Драко думал, что это дождь, бьющийся о черепицу крыши, но спустя секунду понял, что это шум крови в ушах. Малфой наклонился над спящим, забирая рыжие волосы в горсть и зарываясь в них лицом. В голову лезли обрывки воспоминаний и ощущений: запах скошенной травы, пыльца на черной коже перчаток, острые позвонки на чужой, выгнутой от боли спине. Драко чуть отстранился; его взгляд беспорядочно метался по бледному лицу Рона, цепляясь за щёточки ресниц, за восковые крылья носа.

Внезапно Уизли открыл глаза. Драко замер, глядя, как сонная муть в чужих глазах сменяется изумлением.

\- Мал…, - Рон хотел что-то сказать, но Драко навалился сверху, зажимая ему ладонью рот. Уизли попытался оттолкнуть его, и Малфой понял, насколько тот ослаб. Наверняка его пытали, отстраненно думал Драко, глядя сверху вниз в широко раскрытые глаза. Наверняка его пытали несколько дней, иначе откуда такая слабость. Рон забился, нанося беспорядочные удары по чужим плечам и лицу. Малфой вцепился свободной рукой в грязный воротничок Роновой рубашки, сжал.

Несколько минут они боролись, яростно, молча. Внезапно Драко замер, разжимая пальцы на рубашке Уизли. Тот часто дышал, прикрыв мутные от недостатка воздуха глаза. Драко чувствовал, как бешено колотится сердце Рона, как шевелятся его губы, задевая накрывшую их ладонь.

Малфой вновь сжал пальцы на чужой рубашке и рванул, рассыпая по полу пуговицы.

 

* * *

Драко проснулся, услышав внизу шум. Он резко сел в кресле, пытаясь прогнать сонную одурь. С первого этажа доносился топот ног и яростные крики.

\- Авроры!

Драко вскочил, чувствуя, как от страха сжимается горло. На них напали. Неужели Поттер оказался умнее, чем они думали? Неужели их нашли?

Шум внизу нарастал: раздался звон разбитого стекла, закричала Алекто. Несколько мужских голосов одновременно начали читать заклинания.

Драко развернулся, быстро повернул ключ в замочной скважине и вошел в комнату, захлопнув за собой дверь. Уизли сидел у стены, смятая рубашка без пуговиц сбилась в ком где-то на локтях. Драко облокотился спиной на дверь, прислушиваясь к шуму внизу. Краем сознания он отметил, что Уизли ещё бледнее чем обычно, и что на плечах остались следы от пальцев, и что старые –кажется, ещё школьные –брюки так и не застёгнуты (кажется он и на них оторвал пуговицу, все может быть…).

Драко оттолкнулся от двери и сделал шаг вперед, поднимая волшебную палочку. Рон смотрел на него и молчал. Драко тоже молчал, сжав губы. Внизу неожиданно стало тихо, и оба услышали шаги. Кто-то поднимался по лестнице.

Драко сделал ещё шаг, пальцы, сжимающие палочку, побелели.

\- Назови мне причину, по которой я не должен тебя убить, - прошипел он сквозь зубы, направив палочку на Рона..

Рон молчал. Шаги в коридоре приближались

\- Назови мне причину! – почти умоляя, повторил Малфой.

Уизли смотрел на него, склонив голову к плечу. Шаги замерли у двери.

\- У тебя нет такой причины, - произнес Рон спокойно.

\- У меня нет такой причины, - тихо повторил Драко.

Дверь распахнулась.


End file.
